


What's in the Box?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Gore, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you summon Clint to show him the wonderful surprise you held for him.





	What's in the Box?

“Gentlemen.” you greeted as Clint walked up to you, stoic as ever.

“Can we get this done with?” He replied. “I have a sick child back home.”

Smirking, you tapped the wooden box in front of you with the point of your heel. “I’m sure after you see what’s in this, you’ll want nothing more than to return home to Nathaniel.”

“What is it?” He demanded. “I won’t ask again.”

Cocking your head to the right, you spoke. “Scott, open the box, if you will.”

Silently, Scott Lang knelt behind the box and beckoned Clint closer to the pair of you. Once Clint was in glancing distance of the contents of the box, you nodded and Scott unlocked the box and swiftly flipped the lid away.

“No.” Clint’s broken voice pierced through the night air around you. “Y/N,no. How could you?”

“I gave you plenty of chances, Francis.” you said. “You failed time and time again to prove you were worthy of my time. I warned you of the consequences.” You tipped the box over,causing the decapitated head of Laura to cascade out of it. “Now, look what you’ve done Your poor son will grow up without a mother…. All because his father was a fool and a traitor.”

“I’ll kill you, if it’s the-”

“Yeah yeah.” you effectively shut him up as Scott placed the head back into the box and locked it up. “You may take your leave now.” You watched calmly as Clint turned on his heel and stalked away from the scene.


End file.
